1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a door of a sliding or rotating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, doors have been opened and closed, for example, by a sliding or rotating system and a gap of about 10 mm has generally disposed between the lower portion of the door and the floor surface for the smooth opening and closing operations. Gaps have also been disposed on both right and left sides, as well as upper side of the door for the smooth opening and closing operations. Therefore, heat escapes from the inside to the outside of the room, or cold air intrudes into the room through the gaps when the room is being warmed. During cooling of the room, on the contrary, heat may intrude from outside to the inside of the room, or cold air in the room escapes therefrom to cause energy loss. Furthermore, there is an additional problem that dust tends to intrude from the outside to the inside of the room.